Pensamientos de una tarde de verano
by NaruGalletas
Summary: Todas las personas tienen diferentes formas de ver un mismo objeto o un sentimiento, Makoto y Haruka no son la excepcion. MakoHaru.


Se que no deberia estar subiendo cosas cuando tengo tanto trabajo alli sin completar... pero ¡Hey! Al menos este esta completo (?) -huye antes de que le avienten cosas-

Disclaimer: Free! No me pertenece, si asi fuera la natacion no seria el tema principal.

Esto salio porque le prometi a una chica de una pagina que ayudo a administrar que si ganaba una trivia podia escoger lo que fuera y quiso un oneshot... aunque quizas esto entre mas como drabble... igual espero les guste uwu esto es con una dedicatoria a Kaoru por ganar la trivia, aqui esta tu premio, y a May~ solo por ser ella.

 _Pensamientos de Makoto._

 **Pensamientos de Haruka.**

Enjoy It~

* * *

Pensamientos de una tarde de verano.

Era un bello día de verano, el clima de aquel día no había sido tan caluroso como los demás por lo cual se podía disfrutar plenamente, cerca de un parque se encontraban dos chicos, uno de ellos pelinegro de ojos azules y el otro castaño y de ojos verdes, ambos disfrutaban del rato en silencio mientras comían una paleta helada, estaban ambos distraídos en sus pensamientos...

 _La brisa es aquella corriente de aire maravillosa que acaricia suavemente los rostros de las personas._

 **La brisa es solo el aire que circula alrededor de nosotros.**

 _El océano es un lugar aterrador, puedes ver el principio pero no el final y sería demasiado sencillo que te ahogaras dentro… es verdaderamente aterrador._

 **El océano es maravilloso, es poder sentir aquella libertad plena que da el agua, sentir como roza tu cuerpo y no te limita a un espacio.**

 _Las nubes son curiosas figuras esponjadas en el cielo que parecen suaves al tacto._

 **Las nubes son una condensación de agua en el cielo.**

 _El cielo es ese azul inmenso que cambia de tonos mientras va pasando el día, es como un hermoso manto que esta sobre nosotros todo el tiempo._

 **El cielo es como un espejo gigante del mar, aunque no se puede nadar dentro de el.**

 _El verano es una hermosa estación del año, puedes salir de vacaciones con tus amigos, hacer recuerdos maravillosos y ver como poco a poco sigues creciendo y aprendiendo más con cada verano que pasa._

 **El verano es una buena estación, se puede nadar todo lo que uno quiera.**

 _Los amigos son como un tesoro, son personas con las que compartes tus vivencias y experiencias, alguien con quien compartir buenos momentos._

 **Los amigos son personas que puedes soportar tener cerca de ti y en algún momento te terminan agradando.**

 _La libertad es tener la capacidad de decidir qué es lo que uno mismo desea._

 **La libertad es agua.**

 _Un abrazo es una muestra de afecto que se le hace a otra persona, e incluso sirve como muestra de solidaridad o apoyo._

 **Un abrazo es la acción de rodear con tus brazos el cuerpo de otra persona, el significado de ese acto cambia dependiendo a que persona se abrace.**

 _Un beso es un símbolo de amor universal, es una forma de demostrarle a alguien cuando le quieres o le amas, es una forma de expresar todo aquello que sientes y no puedes decirlo solo con palabras._

 **Un beso es el contacto labial con otra persona, depende de con que persona se haga cambia el significado del beso.**

Fue en aquel momento en el que los jóvenes se quedaron viendo, uno al otro para después sonreírse, habían terminado cada quien con su respectiva paleta, ya no había personas en aquel parque así que se dieron el lujo de tomarse de las manos para comenzar a caminar.

 _El amor es el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo, es sentirte pleno a lado de una persona pero al mismo tiempo no estás atado a ella, es saber que pase lo que pase, estará allí para apoyarte y amarte, cada uno tenemos un tipo de amor diferente… El amor para mí es un chico pelinegro aparentemente inexpresivo de ojos azules. El amor es Haruka Nanase._

 **El amor es el sentimiento más fuerte del mundo, encierra dentro cosas buenas y malas que tienen que coexistir de alguna manera, es difícil encontrar el equilibrio de aquello, es un sentimiento embriagador del cual no quieres escapar. El amor para mí es un chico alto de cabello castaño, hermosa sonrisa y amorosos ojos color verde. El amor es Makoto Tachibana.**

* * *

Espero, como siempre, que haya sido de su agrado~

Vanilla Kiss~

See ya in the next fic.


End file.
